


线路之内

by gattoindex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Robot Sex, Wire Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 这是一个系列的第一篇。翻这篇的原因是Wire Play。有时候得试试跳出人类模式，不是嘛^_^。英文渣，一切错误都属于我，建议阅读原文。





	线路之内

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Within the Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971343) by [whitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi). 



> 这是一个系列的第一篇。翻这篇的原因是Wire Play。有时候得试试跳出人类模式，不是嘛^_^。英文渣，一切错误都属于我，建议阅读原文。

汉克把汽车开进停车场的车位时，康纳发出了一点声音。他不是那种会为了好玩而发出噪音的人，汉克把胳膊放在方向盘上，扭头看着他。

“一切都还好吧，孩子？”他说道。康纳的一只手搁在车窗边缘，正在快速眨眼，这通常表示他在，他妈的据汉克所知，下载体育统计数据以便和汉克说些套近乎的话，或是上传他们刚刚调查的相关信息。

“我有一个硬件小故障，副队长。”他说，仍然在眨眼。汉克不是很明白这句话。按照他的理解，这可能意味着康纳要打喷嚏或者在副驾驶座位上彻底停机。“我有一个L1200紧固件脱开了。”

汉克看着他。康纳看起来很好，和平常一样，就是有那么点奇怪的样子。“那是什么意思？”

“这……意味着我需要修理。”康纳说。汉克总是对他吞吞吐吐的样子感到疑惑。什么能让仿生人说话犹豫不决？他们的所有想法不都是完美地一下子冒出来的么？他会把这归咎于康纳的异化，但他总是那样。这使他们看起来很像人类，但实际上没有任何意义。

汉克把手放回还没熄火的钥匙上。“那我们需要去哪里？”

康纳摇了摇头。“不，我认为这不需要访问维修服务中心。”他伸出一只手探向自己的颈后，“只不过……是我颈部的一条小连接线。我没办法自己调整它，但我想你能够轻松完成。”

汉克的眉毛抬起了，他靠向自己那一侧的车窗。“哦，不，不。我不想摆弄你的内部装置，没门儿。”

康纳转身看着他。棕色眼睛睁得大大的。相扑对此毫无招架之力。“拜托，副队长，我向你保证，这非常容易，没有任何危险。”

汉克皱起眉头，怀疑地看着康纳。“也就是说，如果我这样做了，是不会把你弄坏的。”

“你不会弄坏我的。”康纳说，并给了他一个非常小的，让汉克不知道该恼火还是轻松的笑容，“你只会为我节省一些无法办案的时间。”

汉克瞪了康纳一会儿，然后长叹一声。“好吧，好吧，我会的。” 他举起一只手。“就……告诉我该怎么做。”

康纳的手指变白了，他的皮肤层以一种总是能让汉克感觉胃不舒服的方式泛着涟漪消退。他把两根食指按在脖子后面，在白色塑料上推开一个小舱口。“就在那里，你应该能够看到连接断开的地方。请把它按回到原位。”

“对，对，妈的……”汉克边说边伸手进去。感觉他的手太大，太笨拙了，就像是他不管康纳的所有警告，硬拉出了什么错误的东西并让他瘫倒一样。但那里确实有些线路，并且有一个应该是连接的位置。他可以将食指和拇指放到面板内，然后按照他希望是正确的方式那样端口对端口按下。

【#】

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：I've got you——这句翻出来就没味道了啊。


End file.
